


Coffee Break

by Senei



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, Gen, probably not canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senei/pseuds/Senei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Venom brings Kaz coffee, that's all this is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Break

**Author's Note:**

> I have not played TPP yet so I have no idea if this fits with canon, if the character voices are correct, so on. I just wrote it because I needed some fluff with Kaz and V to sate my poor heart. This was written partly at a friend's suggestion, as she mentioned the fact that these two probably never had good coffee around base - I told her that I could fix that. And so, I did. The pairing part of this is only sort-of "if you squint," so if you'd rather just take them as friends, go for it. 
> 
> Enjoy?

The sunrise greeted Kaz as he left his quarters and slowly made his way up to the deck of Mother Base. It was just a little before 5 am, and the base wouldn't be waking up for another hour, so there was no one around to see his slow, halting progress along the metal catwalks. He'd been awake since four, pain in his leg, his arm, all over his body had woken him from an already uneasy sleep and after no success at falling back asleep, Kaz had decided there was no point just lying around in bed.

 

He let a yawn escape unmuffled as he stopped at the railings, looked out over the steadily brightening world. The ocean glimmered with pink and orange, and he was reminded of happier times, back in South America, and actually taking pleasure in watching the sun rise over the Caribbean with a cup of coffee in hand, ready to take on the day. Now, it was just tiresome. A reminder of how fucked up his life, his sleep schedule, and his body had become. 

 

The tell-tale whir of helicopter blades drew Kaz's attention to the sky, he watched as the copter came into view. Worry instantly pitted in Kaz's stomach, the ground team returning this early – they hadn't been expected back until midday – meant that something in their plan had changed. Good, or more commonly, bad. Kaz pushed away from the railing and headed for the helipad.

 

He arrived just as the helicopter landed and buffeted him with wind from its blades. His hand gripped tight to the handle of his crutch as the engine cut and the rotation of the blades slowed. No one disembarked for some time, the side doors of the helicopter slid shut for once. Kaz couldn't bring himself to cross the platform, to demand that door open to make sure that everyone was okay-

 

As he clenched his jaw, the door slid open and both Pequod and, to Kaz's relief, Venom jumped out. Completely unharmed, by the look of him. Venom exchanged a few more words with him under the lazily spinning blades of the helicopter, before he spotted Kaz and waved. He patted Pequod on the back as he left the helicopter and made his way over to where Kaz stood, tense, but relieved that Venom seemed intact.

 

“Morning, Kaz,” Venom greeted when he was within earshot.

 

Kaz sighed, unable to bring himself to be frustrated with Venom the minute he opened his damned mouth, the minute he decided to smile at him. “You're back early, I thought something might be wrong.”

 

Venom shrugged a shoulder, rattling the gun that was still strapped across his chest. He was covered in mud, and who knew what else, his camouflage hard to make out through all the stains. His face and hair were in a similar state. “The extraction went smoother than we'd planned. I should have radioed in, but I figured there was no point waking anyone up,” Venom said. “Looks like you were already awake, though...”

 

“I have reports to get through,” Kaz said stiffly. He didn't want to worry Venom, he knew that if he mentioned the pain radiating through every part of him. There was no point in them both suffering for it. “Next time, please call ahead.”

 

Venom nodded. “Sure thing, Kaz.”

 

Kaz nodded, and gave Venom one more appraising look. “Hit the showers, Boss. Then file your damn reports.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Venom laughed. He touched Kaz's shoulder, careful not to put too much weight on it, for which Kaz was honestly grateful, then headed off towards the showers.

 

Kaz watched him go. The base was beginning to wake up, troops starting to surface to hit up the mess hall before morning training, night watch coming off duty, and Kaz was fairly certain he could already hear the buzz of machinery coming from R&D. He didn't have time to stand around and mope anymore, and there really was a stack of reports awaiting him on his desk.

 

******

 

By mid-morning, Kaz was exhausted. His lack of sleep finally caught up to him and left him slumped in his desk chair, work ignored, fighting to keep his eyes open. He could have fallen asleep right there, but he didn't relish the idea of having some subordinate, or worse yet, Ocelot, walk in on him asleep at his desk. He'd never hear the end of it.

 

A knock at his office door finally roused him fully, and he called out to whoever it was as he straightened up in his chair. Venom came in, two mugs of coffee balanced vicariously in his hand. He smiled at Kaz, closing the door behind him with his boot.

 

“You look exhausted.”

 

“Thanks,” Kaz retorted. He pulled of his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Do you want something?”

 

“I brought you coffee,” Venom said and put both mugs down on Kaz's desk.

 

Expecting the sludge the mess hall usually produced, Kaz was surprised when the aroma of fine, possibly freshly ground coffee beans drifted up to him on the steam. Without bothering to appear dignified, he pulled the nearest mug towards himself and very nearly burnt his hand in his effort to get it up to his mouth. He inhaled, drowning in the familiarity of the smell. “Is this Colombian?”

 

“Yup,” Venom replied simply. He sat himself down in the rickety chair across the desk from Kaz, taking up his own mug and drinking from it before he added, “I remember you enjoyed it.”

 

Kaz had not had good coffee in what felt like decades. When he took a sip, the flavour almost brought tears to his eyes. Almost, he was not quite that sentimental, though it seemed that Venom was. He was amazed that, after all the man had been through, he still remembered Kaz's favourite type of beans. They sat in silence for some time as both drank, Venom sprawled in his chair, and Kaz hunched forward in his, as if he were trying to wrap himself around the coffee mug.

 

Eventually, he set it down and pulled some papers towards himself again, the caffeine returning some of his long-gone energy to him. He knew that Venom would be content to sit there and watch him work for some time, most likely avoiding a training session with recruits, or an intel meeting with Ocelot. If he got bored, he would drift off in that rickety chair, or wander off to whatever he was supposed to be doing, and Kaz didn't mind the company.

 

Kaz picked up his mug again, and looked at the dark liquid for a moment, before he asked, “Boss?”

 

“Mm?”

 

“Where did you get this?”

 

Venom chuckled. “If I told you, that would ruin the mystery of it.”

 

“The mystery of it...”

 

“Exactly.”

 

Kaz couldn't help himself, he laughed. “Alright, I won't ask.” He paused, then added, “Thanks, Boss.”

 

Venom smiled over the top of his mug at Kaz, obviously pleased with himself. “Any time, Kaz.”

 


End file.
